Luck the Zoroark
Description Luck is a normal coloured female Zoroark who died at the age of 18 and who seemed to be the most sane in team Rusted Star. Level 62. Her personality is a little difficult to pinpoint since it depends on the situation but she's normally nice. She's also a spirit. As a spirit now though she seems to be showing some of her past life from hundreds of years ago, violent and bloodthirsty. Relationships Ruest Ruest was the first pokemon she met in a long while, her not seeing any for certain reasons. She helped make their team and were friends for a bit. She didn't trust Ruest much after finding out he was a criminal in a way, this was soon calmed down with Ocean's help and the two then got together. Luck then ended up expecting a child and due to Field and Freeze she ate something that sped up her pregnancy and caused no shell to form for her son. Ruest and Luck promised to never tell anyone but it wont be likely it'll stay a secret forever, especially since she died and Ruest will most likely say some stuff. Cloud Cloud and Luck are good friends since Cloud never bothers her unlike she does with Ruest. The two used to do things with the other now and then until Icicle murderer Luck. Storm Luck and Storm are fine with each other, they never argued, fought, or annoyed the other. They even sometimes annoy the other two by doing and saying things they don't like. The only time Luck ever disliked Storm was when he kissed her, she was also fine with him being lazy since he always got up in the end. Ocean The two have been okay with each other. Nothing too special between the two. Freeze When the Glaceon first made Luck a spirit she was okay with him and would stay with him. When he tied her up and r@ped her quite a few times she didn't really like him. Now that he doesn't do that anymore and is helpful yet again the two are starting to regain the friendship they had before. Freeze also helped with the birth of Spirit. Field Luck found out about Field from Ruest when she was told how she got pregnant which she didn't like very much at all. Luck then met Field in person(pokemon?) when the Field battle happened. She was scared of him then and even as a spirit she's still a little cautious around him but otherwise fine. Icicle Luck hates Icicle for obvious reasons. She killed her. Luck's always been afraid of Icicle since then. Spirit(Zorua) What little time the two spent together, Luck loved Spirit. Her time alive was the only she ever got as Freeze never let her visit her son. She hopes to one day meet him a spirit and tell him that she's watching and that she loves him. Striker Striker who is known as Gengar, the ruler of spirits, has been friends with Luck since they were little in the past, hundreds of years ago. It's strange that Luck liked Zor instead of Striker but things seem to be changing now that they're both spirits and Zor is gone... History I'll write it when I'm not being lazy. It'll be looooooong. Random facts * Luck may or may not be in a way a slight Yandere .-. * Luck is a heterosexual. * Theme song is: (CURRENTLY UNDECIDED)